Did you meet your fortune teller
by Green Emeralds
Summary: Draco finds something he made in Fourth Year. Featuring Ticklish!Draco.


Did you meet your fortune teller  
Title: Did you meet your fortune teller  
  
Author: Katie  
  
Rating: I don't know. Not much. Maybe PG-13 for implied m/m.  
  
Genre: Definitely PWP only without any smut. Maybe fluff but not that much.   
  
Disclaimer: The characters belong to JK Rowling. The title belongs to Red Hot Chilli Peppers.   
Archive: Sure, but it's probably rubbish. Tell me where it's going though, even if it's being   
MSTed or something embarrassing or shameful like that.  
  
Summary: Draco finds something he made in Fourth Year. Featuring Ticklish!Draco.  
  
A/N: A little plot bunny I had when I was fiddling around with paper waiting for the next part   
of the HP computer game to load. I had to satisfy the bunny. After all, "…bunnies, bunnies   
it must be bunnieeeees. (Or maybe midgets.)" Plus I've had a really boring Sunday and I   
have so many other fics to write and no inspiration and I really have to revise for my GCSEs   
but I just can't bring my self to pick up a book. Other than 'Harry Potter and the Shameless   
Parody' which I bought yesterday or the Piano score for Chamber of Secrets which I also   
bought and can't play because it's really hard and I've only done my Grade 3 Piano.  
  
A/N2: This is my first ever ficlet. I've always wanted to do one of those dialogue only fics so   
that's what I've gone for. I don't think I'm very good at it but it was worth a shot. Please r/r   
– I could use the constructive criticism.  
Did you meet your fortune teller   
Get it off with no propellor   
Do it up it's always stellar   
What a way to finally smell her   
Pick it up it's not to strong - for you   
Take a piece and pass it on  
-The Zephyr Song, Red Hot Chilli Peppers  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Harry, pick a colour. Red, green, yellow or blue?"  
  
"Blue."  
  
"B…L…U…E" (Paper rustling) "Now pick a number."  
  
"Fifty-four."  
  
"No! It has to be there on the paper. Look, you can choose four, five, eight or ten."  
  
"Five then."  
  
"1…2…3…4…5" (More rustling) "Pick another one."  
  
"One of those there now?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Three."  
  
"1…2…3" (Even more rustling) "Last one."  
  
"Eight."  
  
(More paper rustling. Laughter.)  
  
(Confused) "Drac, what is it?"  
  
(Reading from paper) "Potter Stinks." (More laughter)  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"It's a fortune teller. Trelawney taught us how to make them in Fourth Year Divination."  
  
"Then why didn't she teach us the same thing?"  
  
"She's pro-Slytherin. She told us that Gryffindors couldn't be trusted with such delicate   
items."  
  
(Disbelief) "It's a folder up peach of parchment."  
  
"Hey! I took time over this."  
  
"Can I have a go?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Definitely not."  
  
"I could make you let me have a go."  
  
"No you can't. I'm a Malfoy and nobody forces us to d…" (Shrieks of uncontrolled laughter."  
  
"What was that Draco?"  
  
"No…stop…can't…please…ticklish…okay…" (Laughter stops)  
  
(Hands over paper) "Pick a colour then Drac."  
  
"Yellow."  
  
(Rustling paper) "Number?"  
  
"Eight."  
  
(More rustling) "Again?"  
  
"Five."  
  
(Even more rustling paper.) "Last one?"  
  
"One."  
  
(More rustling. Uncomfortable pause.)  
  
"…"  
  
"Not funny Draco."  
  
"…"  
  
(Reading) "Potter Stinks."  
  
"Really!?" Snatches paper. "2 – Potter Stinks. 4 – Potter Stinks. 9 – Potter Stinks. 10 – oh   
look, Potter really Stinks."  
  
"…"  
  
"Hey, don't blame me. I was evil in Fourth Year."  
  
"Where did you find that?"  
  
"In my Fourth Year box." (Footsteps retreat then return)  
  
"Along with several Witch Weekly cuttings by Rita Skeeter, an article from the Daily Prophet   
by Rita Skeeter and…heh heh!"  
  
(Snatches) "Potter Stinks."  
  
"Do you remember those? Your face when you saw them!"  
  
"Hey!" (Small slap)  
  
"Ow! You hit me! I can't believe you hit me! This is a violent relationship. I am in a violent   
relationship! Why do I allow myself to be violated like this?" (Another small slap)  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
"…"  
  
"…"  
  
(Smooching sounds.) "Potter, you stink!"  
  
(Offended) "I do not! I just showered."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
(Confused) "Yes! Of course I'm…" (Realisation.) Right. (Monotone. Off look) "Oh dear.   
Look at that. I forgot to shower. Silly Harry. I better go and do that then."  
  
"…"  
  
"…" (Footsteps slowly down the corridor.)  
  
"Hey! Harry, wait for me!" 


End file.
